Two Worlds Collide
by UnicornxNinja
Summary: Zim, Dib, Johnny, and the whole Jhonen gang get into trouble when they're stranded in the real world. And whose to help them? Well, that would be me, Nikki McKlatz.
1. The Begining of the End

**Hey guys! Here's your beautiful shiny new re-write I promised you. I'll be putting a disclaimer in the first chapter and the last, so keep such things in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nikki and no one else. Johnny, Zim and all them are owned by his majesty, Jhonen Vasquez. Our theme song that will make a few short appearances in this story, Butterflies, is owned by Sia Furler. Or at least was written and sung by her.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**_**We've been to the top, we've been to the bottom**_

_**We've known everything and forgotten**_

_**You've kicked me around; you've wrapped me in cotton**_

_**You've carried our load and you shot 'em**_

"Sam, can you turn that down _please_," I mumbled.

"Well, since you asked nicely…" she turned down the music.

"Thank you." I returned to my studying.

My roommate, Sam, was always turning her music up like that. Four people this week so far have had to come in and tell her to keep it down. We go to the University of Illinois. It's not a real exciting place. I mean, if someone came up to you on the street and asked what you opinion was of it, what would you say? "Yeah, sounds awesome!" or "Meh, dunno."

I was studying for a big exam tomorrow, and I've been procrastinating long enough. That's my motto, goof off until last minute, and then start cramming.

Little did I know, I didn't have to cram. Life would become much harder this very night. I was so unaware and unprepared. That's life for you.

Nikki Klatz. That's my name. Nothing more, nothing less. I have long brown, blue-streaked hair that goes pretty much to my waist.

My roommate and best friend, Samantha Hudson, is pretty short. But you shouldn't judge people by their appearances. Mess with her, and she'll attack. Hard. She doesn't care if she gets in trouble for it, she'll kill you if you lead her to it. Metaphorically, of course. She has black hair that goes a bit beyond her shoulders, but you could never tell considering it's in a ponytail most of the time. She'll wear anything black or just a dark colour. I suppose light colours burn her. "Or makes her sparkle," I used to say with a laugh.

_Used to._

"Hey," I said, over the loudness of Ke$ha (I'm more of a Beatles person myself). "Can I borrow a pen?"

"What?" she said mockingly, cupping a hand to her ear.

"Just give me a pen, Sam!"

"Jeez, I was only kidding." She rolled her eyes. "Bossy, much?" She handed me a pen.

"You knew that from the day you met me," I replied, grabbing the writing utensil.

She paused the music and stood up. "So are you skipping out on food or should I buy it for you?" She held out a hand, asking for money.

I leaned forward and bit the hand. "Even you know that if I give you money to buy me anything, you'll blow it on something else."

"Most likely," she said rubbing her hand. "So, skipping out?"

I nodded then shooed her out.

* * *

That night, while Sam was brushing her teeth, I decided to take a break form the studying and read.

A rustle came from Sam's huge pile of stuffed animals. I looked up, but saw nothing. I went back to my book; there it was again. This time I got up to take a look. I peeled a few animals away until I saw something. A face.

"Hiya," it said. I screamed and fell back. It, the thing, got up. A green boy that went up to about my chest in length. "Sorry about that rustling. The Dib-human wouldn't stand still!"

Another boy, with regular coloured-skin got up from the pile as well. "Well you were standing on my head! So excuse me for being uncomfortable."

"W-who are you? What are you?" I didn't bother being quiet, because I knew Sam had her music up in the bathroom so loud that neighbors were banging on the walls.

"Listen, we didn't mean to intrude but-"

The neighbors began to bang louder. I walked over to the wall to tell them to knock it off, but my words were replacing with a short yelp as a knife plunged its way through the wall. Again, I fell back. A man, about my age, stepped through after creating a massive hole in the wall.

"See, Squee?" he said to a little boy following him. "I told you these walls were cheap."

The boy let out a squeak at the sight of the knife. The man looked over. "Well, hi there!" he said to me, reaching out a hand. "I'm Johnny. But please, call me Nny."

"Nny!" came a voice from where the hole was. A girl with pigtails and dark hair looked through the other side of the hole. "Oh, you've done it now, Nny! Just look at this hole!" She stepped through to my room. "If this is another one of your stupid attempts to get me back, there is no way-"

"I don't even know how we got here, Devi!" the man, Nny, hissed back.

"Hey, what happened to Gaz?" the boy, labeled as Dib, asked. He looked back in the pile of stuffed creatures and pulled out a girl, a bit younger than him, playing a video game of some sort.

I stumbled back into the bookshelf and got showered with my books and Sam's comics. One of which, caught my eye; Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. I picked it up and looked at it. The guy on the cover, he looked just like this man, Nny, in front of me. I opened it. And there it was; "My name is Johnny, but you can call me Nny."

"What? Are you cosplaying or something?" I asked "Nny".

"Why in god's name would I do that?" he replied. I looked back at the page and continued to flip. I saw the little boy, Squee, and the girl, Devi.

"Well, you do look like the actual characters, I can tell you that."

"What are you-?"

"Hey," the girl, Gaz she was called, looked up from her game. "Look. We're on the TV."

I glanced over at Sam's flat screen TV and saw those three as well.

"What? I am out of disguise here! People will see!" the green boy fretted.

"If they didn't notice before, do you think they'll notice now?" Dib said.

"Oh, right," the green boy said. "Humans are obnoxiously stupid!"

The two boys then got into a catfight.

"Oh, I get it," I said. "Sam sent you, didn't she?"

The boys looked up from their catfight. "Who?" they both asked.

I banged on the bathroom door. "Very funny, Sam!" I called to her over the music.

"I'll be out in a minute, prissy!" she called back, obviously not hearing me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Very funny, guys. Cosplay. Yup. Whoopty doo, now get out."

"What?" asked the little boy with worried eyes.

"I said, GET-" I was cut off by the bathroom door opening. Sam walked out.

"Hey, Sam!"

"What?"

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

She looked around until she saw the gaping hole in the wall.

"Hey, believe it or not, I didn't do it this time!"

"What do you mean you didn't-" My words were cut off when she walked through the girl playing her video game.

Right. Through. Her.

I stopped short as Sam entered the bathroom again to take a shower.

I tried touching the girl, Gaz. She slapped me away when I poked her. "Don't touch me," she said in a monotone.

"What's going on?" Devi asked.

Dib eyed the green boy. "What did you do, Zim?"

"Me? I didn't do-"

"Just shut up okay, guys?" I said. "Shut up and let me think!"

Everyone did as I said.

I fell back on my bed and rubbed my temples. Somehow I knew that life was about to get very complicated.

* * *

_**She is now realizing her abilities. They stress her. She should be thankful with who she is!**_

_**She's probably just confused.**_

_**Hmm. Then perhaps we should help her out…**_

_**

* * *

**_**FINALLY! :dies: I can't believe I got to finishing it. I've been typing so much today my fingers are going numb!**

**Okay, so, this is my re-write for TWC. My sister keeps telling me to keep the original but I don't want it on my account. So I'm probably going to fix up the grammar mistakes and put it on a new account that we'll make this week.**

**Thanks so much for reading. Hope you leave nice reviews. Constructive criticism only. Flames will be used in my delicious cup of tea here. :sips tea: Ahh, refreshing.**

**XXOO,**

**~Nikki-san **


	2. Where I Belong

**SORRY IT TOOK LONG! HERE YOU GO!

* * *

**

"Guys?" Sam asked. "What do you mean 'you guys', I'm the only one here, Nikki."

I stood up. "So, you're saying you don't see anyone else here. Just you, me, and that gaping hole in the wall."

"That's what I said," Sam replied, crossing her arms. "Dude, are you drunk or something?"

"No," I said firmly. "I've never drank in my life and I don't plan to!"

Sam put her hands up in a surrendering position. "Hey, don't let me get involved. If you ask me, you've been studying way too much. You need a break," she said. "Come have some actual fun with our actual friends?"

I shook my head. "Still cramming."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," and left.

Once I was sure she was gone, I turned back to everyone.

"Okay," I said. "Start talking."

"What do you mean?" Dib asked.

"I _mean_ how are you here?" I fumed.

Johnny slung an arm around my shoulder. "See, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"Not that!" I said, pushing him away. "How did you get in my dorm and where did you come from?"

Devi put a finger to her chin. "Let's see," she said. "Ah, I remember! I was listening to a voice message that Johnny left me and I bashed the phone with a metal chair."

Johnny stepped forward. "_I_ was writing in my die-ary."

Then Dib. "I was stalking Zim."

"I was yelling at him for stalking me," Zim said.

Dib motioned to Gaz. "Oh, and Gaz was helping of course."

I sighed. "Well-"

Johnny cut me off. "Hey, wait. You know our names. So what's yours?"

"Oh, sorry-" I said before catching myself. Why was I apologizing to fictional characters that burst in while I was studying? "Uh, Nikki. Nikki McKlatz."

Silence.

I was about to say something, when one of my friends from across the hall burst in, Pamela.

"Nikki," she said. "I heard a scream. What happened?"

"That was, like, five minutes ago," I replied.

"Yeah," she said. "Crystal had some trouble waking me up considering I was out like a light."

Crystal, her roommate, came in behind Pamela. "In other words, _I_ heard you scream. Not her." She motioned to Pamela. "So, what's up?"

"You're kidding," I said. "You mean _you_ don't see anything either?"

"Besides the hole in the wall?" Pamela asked. "No, why?"

"Because there are FUCKING FICTIONAL CHARACTERS IN MY ROOM!" I said, pointing towards the group behind me.

Pamela and Crystal looked to where I was pointing, then looked at me.

"I think she's finally lost it," Pamela whispered to Crystal.

I paused. "I haven't lost anything!" I was yelling now. "And if this is some kind of a joke, then I swear to god-"

"What's going on?" another girl, Natale, came in. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

Natale is one of those girls that I hate. The perfect ones with blond hair and straightened smiles. She's also one of my worst enemies here at the university.

"Nikki's seeing fictional characters," Crystal said like it was no big deal.

Natale's eyes went wide, then a smile spread across her face. "Really?" she said slowly, like she had a plan of some sort. She stepped forward. "What kind of fictional characters, Nicola?" I hated it when she used my real name.

I'd just about lost it. I was breathing heavily like I was about to attack them. Which, frankly, if they say one more word involving the fact that I'm crazy, I will. "What do you mean 'what kind'?" I said, teeth clenched. I picked up the comic involving Johnny and threw it at them. Natale glanced at the cover, then at me. And before I knew it, she started running. And, goddammit, I really didn't give a shit where.

Pamela picked up the comic and looked inside. "Whoah, Nikki," she said. "What are you reading nowadays?"

Crystal took a peek too. "God, Nikki. I'd expect this stuff from Sam, but you?" she shook her head.

"Hey," Johnny said, stepping forward. "What's so bad about my comic?"

"Shut. Up," I said slowly, turning around.

Crystal and Pamela looked at each other again, then fled faster than Natale did.

"I'm not crazy!" I shouted after them.

But apparently, I was. Because right after that, Sam busted in shouting, "Nikki! Some dudes in white coats are looking for you?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I've seen this on TV," she said. "The dudes in white coats come, then they take the main character away to an insane asylum!"

"Okay," I said. "You've been reading fanfiction again, haven't yo-"

I was cut off when the men Sam was describing came in.

"Wow, what's with all the bursting in?" I asked.

But I didn't get another word out. Because the last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my arm, and Zim repeating my name over and over, more worry each time. Then everything went fuzzy and faded to black.

And you'll never guess where I woke up.

In an insane asylum!

I AM NOT CRAZY!

* * *

**Sorry, it's short but sweet.**

**Please review and you'll get a cookie! Flame and you'll burn 10,000 cookies! Gasp!**

**~Nikki-senpai**


End file.
